1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to a device which is placed on the shoe which will prevent the shoelaces from untying and unthreading. The device is comprised of an outer cylindrical member having a plurality of oppositely opposed apertures in the wall and a second cylindrical member having an outside diameter substantially equal to the inside diameter of the outer member. The inside cylindrical member also has a plurality of oppositely opposed apertures in the wall. The inner cylindrical member is under constant spring pressure toward the open end of the outer member. After the shoelaces are threaded through the shoelace eyelets the device is positioned for use. The inner member is depressed until its apertures are in alignment with the outer member the end of the shoelace is then passed through both members. When both end of the shoelace have been passed through the device the inner member is release and the shoelaces are held by the spring pressure between the two cylindrical members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The normal method of securing shoelaces by creating a double knot does not insure that the shoelaces will not become untied. But does work well in many instances, often too well. In sporting events there is an increased force placed on the shoelaces which can create a knot which is extremely difficult to undo. This can prove to be especially difficult when dealing with small children.
In sporting events and active children the single knot invariably comes untied. Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a device which will grip the shoelaces in a selective position and maintain said position even in active play. It is also felt that such a device should be easy to use.